


Mario Kart

by Kantegi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Mario Kart, Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantegi/pseuds/Kantegi
Summary: “Alfred, you know that gaming isn’t my thing.  I’m more into-” he about retorted when the other cut him off, seeming to give him a mocking look.“-sitting on your ass and complaining, I know.”“Oh shut it.”  Emil puffed out his cheeks defiantly and grabbed the white controller from his lap, pulling his legs onto the couch and sitting cross legged on the large furniture. “Turn on the game.”





	Mario Kart

“Alfred, I thought I told you to clean the dishes over an hour ago.”  The light haired boy called from the outside of the door, a stern expression on his boyish face.  “Alfred-”

“Hold on, babe!” he heard the American call from where he was sitting cross legged on their large couch that wrapped around the living room, it’s dark brown leather clashing against Alfred’s light colored outfit.

“You said that last time!” Emil retorted, clenching his fists in an attempt to make himself look more intimidating to the other.  “What are you playing to the point where you can’t get off your ass for even a minute and clean the dishes?”

“Kiku just brought over the new Mario Kart.  He’s letting me borrow it for a day. He stood in line for three days just to get it!” Alfred yelled, turning his entire body with the control when his character had to turn left just to move on by.  “I’ve already finished the game about 93% in a day! A new record!” 

Emil shook his head, walking towards the American and grabbing at the controller, which made Alfred turn away from the former and pause the game.

“Yo, Emi.  Calm down. I said I’ll get it soon.”

“You also said that an hour ago.  And an hour before that. And hour before-“

“I get it, I get it.  Don’t act so much like your brother, babe.”  Alfred got up from their couch finally, stretching his arms and legs before continuing on from the opposite direction of the door leading to the kitchen.

“Alfred, the kitchen is that way.”

“Oh, I know.  But I got something for ya.”  Emil looked at his boyfriend with a skeptical look, trailing his eyes to where Alfred picked up a second white remote and throwing it into his lap.  “If you can beat me in at least 1 out of 4 races, I’ll clean the dishes without arguing for at least two weeks.”

“Alfred, you know that gaming isn’t my thing.  I’m more into-” he about retorted when the other cut him off, seeming to give him a mocking look.

“-sitting on your ass and complaining, I know.”

“Oh shut it.”  Emil puffed out his cheeks defiantly and grabbed the white controller from his lap, pulling his legs onto the couch and sitting cross legged on the large furniture. “Turn on the game.”

“Alright, alright.”  Alfred laughed at his boyfriend’s expression before turning off his current race and turning to the multiplayer screen.  He selected two players and picked his usual character, Mario, and waited for Emil to pick his.

“…Uhm…I don’t know which one to pick.”  Iceland flipped through each of the characters and looked at their designs, confused on which one he should pick.  Which one fit him best? There was the cowardly looking younger brother Luigi, the heroine Peach, the…

Emil immediately moved the cursor over Princess Rosalina and selected her as his character.  Just as he did, Alfred let out a loud, obnoxious laugh.

“Babe…babe…” he panted in between loud laughs, the American nearly dropping his wii remote in his lap.  “Why would you…pick…Rosalina? Ahahaha…”

“Shush.  She’s…She looks a lot like me, okay?  Stop giving me that face already!” Emil about slapped his boyfriend over the head with his controller if it weren’t for the fact the American slid over towards him and wrapped an arm around him.

“It’s fine.  Just…didn’t expect you to pick a girl character.  After all, you’re gay for-“

“Finish that sentence and this wii remote will go up your ass.”

“Alright, alright.  Calm down, love. Let’s get this game going already.”  He grinned widely, giving the other a brief peck on the cheek before confirming their character selections and taking them to the kart selection.  Alfred immediately switched to the standard bike you get in the beginning of the game, calling it his lucky charm, before starting to recommending different vehicles to the Icelandic.  “I’d recommend a kart for a beginner like you, but I don’t know about that with Rosalina. She’s more of a bike person, plus she’s got a pretty sexy biker outfit.”

Internally Emil growled before picking the default kart.  He had to get this over with quickly. He had to beat Alfred.  He had to show him to do the dishes next time.

Alfred offered Emil the course selection but Emil denied, saying he had no idea what to play.  Alfred, with a sinister grin, decided to play the cup he knew he’d win in; the lightning cup. The infamously famous Rainbow Road. And this edition didn’t mess around.

But in reality, Alfred was about to have his ass handed to him on a silver plate. Emil slid like a pro through Tick Tock Clock and mastered Piranha Plant Slide.  It was as if he had played these tracks millions of times before. He was sliding and accelerating and using items as if he knew exactly what they were. Alfred watched in horror as the points piled up between them.  Finally, it left the two with a similar score. Emil had about 42, and Alfred had about 39. This last course could finally settle it.

Rainbow Road.  Alfred was amazing at Rainbow Road.  His training had led up to this. Every course was rushing through him, every race, and every technique he knew.  And he got a lead on Emil for a little while, but the Icelandic boy rushed ahead of him during the second lap and Alfred knew he had to act fast.  Even second place could knock him out of their competition.

So in desperation, Alfred grabbed Emil when he hit the third lap and kissed him. Not usual butterfly kisses they shared occasionally, but a deep, entrancing kiss that Emil had tried to push him away from.

However, Alfred had not realized that kissing his boyfriend had also led him open, and when he looked back at the screen, they both had been knocked back to last.  Behind everyone. The stupid AIs. They had lost regardless. Both were knocked back to third and second place but…

Emil had still won.

Alfred had lost the bet.

Emil grinned before giving Alfred a peck on the cheek, grinning mischievously to the American.

“By the way, the Nordics and I used to play Mario Kart all the time together. I’m the undefeated champion.  I just…decided to tease you a bit.” 

Alfred felt his jaw drop before Emil grabbed him by his arm, pulling him off the couch and shoving him towards the door.

“Dishes.  Now.”


End file.
